Sweet Surprise (N special)
by Hime Park
Summary: (VIXX!family) hadiah dari Taekwoon dan Hyuk untuk Hakyeon di hari ulang tahunnya. hadiah manis yang membuat Hakyeon selalu senang dan terharu pada kedua malaikat penjaganya. VIXX area! LeoNHyuk area! no bash! DLDR!


Sweet Surprise from Taekwoon Appa and Baby Hyuk

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:Leo-N-Hyuk:

:VIXX family:

:NBin!gs:

29 Juni 2016

Taekwoon melirik kalender di ruang kerjanya dan tersenyum tipis. Besok tanggal 30 Juni, tanggal dimana malaikatnya berulang tahun yang ke 27 tahun. Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok Ravi bersama seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun yang dibawa oleh sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Appa!" seru si bocah. Taekwoon beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri keduanya. Lalu merentangkan tangannya. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu segera menghambur pada pelukkan sang appa.

"Appa!" serunya semangat. Taekwoon melonggarkan pelukkanya dan mencium pipi tembab putranya dengan gemas.

"Kau sudah wangi, ada apa hm?" tanya Taekwoon sembari menggendong putranya.

"Ne, Hyukkie sudah wangi, besok kan ulang tahun eomma, Hyukkie mau memberi kejutan pada eomma!" jawab Hyuk dengan cerianya.

Jung Sanghyuk, putra tunggalnya dan sang istri. Putra yang diperjuangkan olehnya dan sang istri selama sembilan bulan. Putra yang merupakan hadiah di anniversary kedua mereka.

"Ne, besok eomma memang ulang tahun, jadi kau mau memberi kado apa pada eommamu, hm?" tanya Taekwoon. Hyuk nampak berpikir. Raut berpikirnya membuat dua namja dewasa di sana gemas.

"Eoh, ne, Ravi-ya, bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini? Bukannya dia dijemput eommanya? Kalau eommanya mencarinya bagaimana?" Ravi tertawa pelan mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Taekwoon yang tidak biasa itu.

"Tadi Hakyeon noona bilang dia harus ke butik bersama Ken hyung, dan yaah~ dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya, begitulah~" jawab Ravi. Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Jadi putra appa mau apa untuk kado eomma, hm?" tanya Taekwoon. Hyuk menggeleng lucu.

"Nan molla appa!" jawab Hyuk dengan rengutan. Taekwoon dan Ravi tertawa kecil.

"Mau samchon temani ke tempat Binnie imo, hm? Kau bisa diajari membuat kue sendiri nanti. Mau?" Hyuk mengangguk cepat.

"Katanya kalau kue buatan sendiri dan untuk orang yang dicintai, rasanya pasti spesial!" ujar Hyuk.

"Kau tahu kalimat itu darimana, hm?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Eomma! Eomma bilang kalau appa lebih suka masakan eomma daripada masakan restoran atau sejenisnya, kata eomma masakan dari orang yang spesial itu jauh lebih enak daripada koki!" Taekwoon tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, kajja, kita buat kue ulang tahun untuk eommamu!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Ravi-ya, urus yang disini, oke? Aku akan ke tempat Binnie!" Ravi mendengus.

"Hyung, kau memang tahu toko dongsaengnya Ken hyung?" Taekwoon mengangguk sembari mengambil kunci mobil dan jasnya.

"Aku masih ingat kok alamatnya!" ujar Taekwoon. Ravi mengangguk saja.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati!" Taekwoon mengangguk lalu pergi dari ruangannya. Menyisakan Ravi yang mendengus kesal.

.

.

Lee's Bakery

 **CLING!**

"Selamat datang, ada yang ingin Anda pesan?" sapa seorang pegawai ramah. Taekwoon memandang sekitarnya.

"Apa Nona Lee ada?" tanya Taekwoon langsung. Pegawai tadi tersenyum kikuk karena menatap wajah rupawan Taekwoon.

"Ah ne, Nona Lee ada, akan saya panggilkan!" ujar pegawai tadi dan segera pergi dari sana. Hyuk menatap aneh noona tadi, tapi dia langsung mengacuhkannya.

"Hyuk mau kue?" Hyuk mengangguk.

"Mau rasa apa?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Emmm..." matanya bergerak lincah menatap jejeran kue di etalase.

"Ini! Aku mau yang ini!" ujarnya sembari menunjuk vanilla cake. Taekwoon pun segera memesankannya.

"Apa mau ditambah es krim?" Hyuk mengangguk semangat. Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Vanilla cake dengan es krim dua. Minumnya latte, apa kalian punya coklat panas?" pegawai yang berjaga mengangguk.

"Ne, kami punya, Tuan." Jawab si pegawai. Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Vanilla cake dengan es krim dua, minumnya latte dan coklat!" pegawai tadi segera mencatatnya. Taekwoon kembali duduk.

"Oppa?" namja tampan itu mendongak dan mendapati yeoja cantik berdimple berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, Binnie-ya!" sapa Taekwoon.

"Immoooo~" seru Hyuk dengan cerianya. Dia langsung memeluk sang imo cantik.

"Omo, Hyukkie!" Hongbin balas memeluk Hyuk.

"Oh ne, ada apa oppa datang kemari?" tanya Hongbin.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku dan Hyuk membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Hakyeon!" Hongbin melirik kalender.

"AH! Besok kan eonni ultah! Oke, kajja!" Hongbin menurunkan Hyuk dan menggandengnya. Lalu mereka bertiga memasuki dapur.

.

.

Mereka berkutat dengan kue ulang tahu berukuran sedang itu selama 2 jam. Wajah Hyuk penuh dengan tepung, Hongbin memotretnya, sedang Taekwoon mengamati tingkah polah putranya yang tertawa bahagia bersama Hongbin.

"Binnie, kapan kau nikah dengan Larva itu?" tanya Taekwoon. Hongbin yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"K-Kenapa oppa tanya itu?" tanya Hongbin dengan wajah merona.

"Aku penasaran saja, kapan kau dan Larva satu itu menikah dan memiliki anak sendiri, jadi anakku tak perlu kau jadikan bahan uji cobamu itu!" Hongbin mendengus.

"Tanyakan saja pada Jaehwan oppa kenapa ia melarangku menikah dulu dengan Ravi!" kesal Hongbin. Taekwoon mengangguk-angguk. Ia masih ingat kalau Jaehwan atau Ken, sangat tak menyukai Ravi karena satu alasan konyol. Namja tampan itu merasa kalau Ravi sudah mengalihkan dunia Hongbin darinya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya menunggu undanganmu! Hyukkie, kajja kita pulang dan bawa kue ini untuk eomma, ini juga sudah malam, eomma pasti khawatir, kajja!" Hyuk mengangguk.

"Imo, mana kuenya?" Hongbin memberikan sebuah kotak kue pada Hyuk.

"Ini Hyukkie, jangan sampai jatuh ya?" Hyuk mengangguk dengan cerianya.

"Ne, gomawo imoo!" ujar Hyuk. Hongbin mengusak lembut surai Hyuk.

"Ne, cheonma, sampaikan salam imo untuk eommamu, ne?" Hyuk mengangguk semangat. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat putranya.

"Gomawo Binnie, kami permisi!" Hongbin mengangguk.

.

.

Jung's Mansion

Hakyeon berjalan mondar-mandir dengan raut khawatir. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, kenapa suami dan anaknya belum pulang?

"Nyonya, Tuan Taekwoon dan Tuan muda Sanghyuk sudah pulang!" lapor salah seorang maid. Hakyeon dengan segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Taekwoon-ah! Hyukkie!" Hyuk langsung berlari memeluk sang eomma. Taekwoon menyembunyikan kue ulang tahun di balik tubuh tegapnya.

"Eomma bogoshippo!" lirih Hyuk sembari memeluk sang eomma.

"Kau ini kemana saja eoh? Eomma khawatir sayang~" ujar Hakyeon. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat keduanya. Dia menunduk dan mencium kening Hakyeon lembut.

"Dia bersamaku, sayang, kami tadi jalan-jalan!" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon menatap cemas pada Taekwoon.

"Setidaknya kau katakan dulu padaku, apa kalian sudah makan?" Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Kami sudah makan. Jja, bawa dia istirahat, aku akan ke dapur untuk minum dulu!" Hakyeon mengangguk, ia dengan segera membawa Hyuk yang sudah mengantuk ke kamar.

Taekwoon berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan kue itu di almari es.

.

30 Juni 2016

Taekwoon dan Hyuk mengendap perlahan.

"Hyukkie tunggu di bawah ne? Bawa kuenya, appa akan bangunkan eomma, arra?" Hyuk mengangguk.

"Ne appa!" Hyuk dengan segera turun menuju dapur, dan mengambil kue ulang tahun Hakyeon di almari es. Im ajhumma membantu bocah cilik itu.

"Hati-hati Tuan!" Hyuk mengangguk.

Sedang di tempat Taekwoon. Namja tampan itu membopong istri cantiknya ke ruang tengah yang sudah dinyalakan lampunya.

"Hakyeon-ah, irreona!" yeoja cantik nan sexy dengan kulit tannya itu kini membuka matanya perlahan.

"Engh? Taekwoonie? Kenapa aku di ruang tengah?" Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Aku akan menutup matamu dan kau tak boleh mengintip, arra?" Hakyeon mengangguk saja. Jemari-jemari besar nan lentik Taekwoon menutup mata Hakyeon. Hyuk berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tengah dengan hati-hati.

"Hana"

"Dul"

"Set" Taekwoon melepas tangannya. Hakyeon menatap haru pandangan di hadapannya.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE EOMMAAA!" Hyuk berteriak paling kencang. Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang dan mencium pipi tembab sang istri.

"Saengil chukkae Jung Hakyeon, kau bertambah tua, tapi kau juga bertambah cantik. Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada untukku dan memberiku malaikat tampan seperti Hyuk. Semoga sehat selalu Hakyeon-ah~ saranghae~" Hakyeon tersenyum mendengar penuturan Taekwoon.

"Gomawo Taekwooniee~ na do saranghae~" ujar Hakyeon. Dia kembali menatap putra kecilnya. Kini Taekwoon berdiri di samping sang putra.

"Sayang, doakan eomma di umurnya yang ke-27 tahun ini!" ujar Taekwoon lembut. Dia berjongkok dan merangkul bahu mungil Hyuk.

"Eomma, saengil chukkae, terima kasih eomma sudah melahirkan Hyuk, menjadikan Hyuk putra eomma yang paling tampan, Hyuk harap eomma selalu sehat dan selalu bisa menemani Hyuk. gomawo eomma!" ujar Hyuk.

"Taeeonajwoseo gomawo Hakyeon/eomma~" ujar Taekwoon dan Hyuk bersamaan. Hakyeon beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk kedua malaikat penjaganya itu setelah memindahkan kue itu ke atas meja.

"Hiks gomawo sayang~ gomawo~" Taekwoon balas memeluk Hakyeon. Hyuk berada di tengah-tengah orang tuanya.

"Eommaaa~" Hakyeon mengusap lembut punggung Hyuk.

"Gomawo Hyukkie~ Taekwooniee~ kalian adalah kado paling indah untukku! Gomawo!" mereka bertiga berpelukkan, suasana hangat melingkupi ruang tengah mansion megah itu.

"Chu! Chu!" Hakyeon mencium satu per satu pipi kedua namja di hadapannya.

"Gomawo ne?" ujar Hakyeon dengan senyum manis. Kedua namja itu mengangguk.

"Eomma! Eomma!" Hakyeon menatap putranya.

"Ayo makan kuenya, itu Hyukkie dan appa lho yang buat, dibantu Binnie imo! Ayo coba kuenya!" Hakyeon tersenyum lalu mencoba sepotong.

"Mashitta!" puji Hakyeon.

"Jinjja?" tanya Hyuk. Hakyeon menyuapkan sepotong pada Hyuk dan Taekwoon.

"Mashitta!" ujar keduanya.

"Kita berhasil sayang!" ujar Taekwoon sembari ber _high five_ dengan Hyuk. Hakyeon tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apapun yang kalian buat untukku dengan penuh cinta, rasanya akan tetap enak meskipun itu hambar. Karena kalian membuatnya untuk orang tersayang dan membuatnya dengan segenap cinta kalian!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Saranghae Hakyeon-ah!" ujar Taekwoon sembari memeluk Hakyeon lagi. Dia senang mendapat istri sebaik Hakyeon, dan anak sepintar Hyuk.

"Saranghae appa eomma!" ujar Hyuk yang membuahkan tawa kedua orang tuannya.

"Na do sayang~"

' _Ulang tahunku selalu diisi dengan kebahagiaan bersama dengan Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk. Gomawo Taekwoonie, gomawo Sanghyukkie, kalian kado terindah dalam hidupku!'_

.

.

END

* * *

 **yah hime tahulah ini ff telat banget dari hari lahirnya N oppa, tapi ya tetep aja hime publish, yang berminat read review fav and follow**

 **untuk ff spesial Hyuk oppa ultah, tunggu aja**

 **paypay^^**


End file.
